


eternal yoongi

by prettiest_binnie



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Cockwarming, Dom/sub Play, Domestic, Fluff, Kim Namjoon | RM is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Sadistic Kim Seokjin, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, mlm, sadist, safeword, safeword-use, yoongi centric, yoonseok married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiest_binnie/pseuds/prettiest_binnie
Summary: bottom yoongi centric one-shots
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. yoonjin, sadistic jin

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my first smut but it's my first work on ao3 please enjoy !

seokjin wasn't always so dominant with his boyfriend, it was only recently that he started to slowly turn more and more sadistic each time they had sex. at first it was small, the simple choking while he slammed into yoongi or edging him but more recently he had loved to tie yoongi to the headboard of the bed and verbally degrade him. yoongi had also noticed how rough things we're getting, don't get him wrong he loved it when his boyfriend was harsh with him but they had come up with a safe word just incase jin got to caught up in his mood, it was 'pink' mostly because it was yoongi's favorite color and it was a one syllable word. 

"yoongi-ah i'm home!"  
yoongi heard the voice of his hyung enter the house and he sprinted out of his room as last as he could right into jins arms.

"hi hyungie! 

"were you a good boy?"  
yoongi hesitantly nodded his head but tried his best to make it believable.

"hm? i saw some hesitants there kitten, what did you do? did you touch your self?"  
yoongi shook his head quickly. jin walked over to there shared room and found a vibrator laying on the bed along with some other toys yoongi had been using not to long ago.

"what so is my dick not good enough for you slut?"

"n-no i-i couldn't wait hyun-"  
jin held his face in his hands pulling him to look at him before he could finish his sentence.

"m-master...i'm sorry.."  
jin stayed quiet, a small smirk forming on the tips of his lips. his dark gaze making yoongi already uncomfortable.

"you want to act like a fucking needy slut i'll treat you like one."  
jin grabbed some rope and tied yoongi hands together, ending the knot with a cute bow.

"you want to be fingered? or actually you might be already stretched out with my help so if i just-"  
jin quickly through off his and yoongi's boxers and pants. jin slamming into yoongi without any warning nor adjusting. he sucked harshly on his boyfriends neck and back, leaving dark purple and sometimes red bruises covering his whole body.

"you like being treated like a slut huh? you like me fucking destroying your ass, only to be left alone in the morning without any sense of what happened? hm would you like that?"  
yoongi tear-stained cheeks would usually get jin every time and check if he was okay, not today though. it was different, jin didn't care about yoongi or how he was feeling.

"n-no wait-"

"shut the fuck up! sluts like you don't get permission to say anything, i'm going to fucking dump you and leave your ass to fucking find another." jin held onto the youngers neck tightly, gasping for air, behind choked sobs yoongi managed to say one thing.

"p-pink! pink! i'm fucking sorry pink!! pink!!"  
jin snapped when he heard his boyfriends choked up sobs, trying to breathe.

"hey, baby come here.."  
jin pulled out of yoongi, arms out, yoongi crashed into the older. shaking he clung onto him for dear life.

"i-im s-sory! d-don't leave me hyungie please i l-love you so much please, please-"

"baby boy no, i'd never leave you, i swear."  
jin held him closer, as close as he possibly could, he physically and mentally hurt his boyfriend all for his own entertainment.

"w-what?"  
yoongi looked up at the latter, he whipped away his tears as jin set a small kiss to his head.

"i said i love you, and you mean so much to me. i didn't mean what i said, you're so precious to just leave kitten. want to go get cleaned up?"  
yoongi sniffled a little and nodded, jin picked him off the bed bridal style and into the bathroom.

________

jin carefully held a cold towel to calm down the purpleness of his boyfriends neck.his handprints imprinted on yoongi.

"can we take a bath after?"

"of course baby boy, with that lavander scented bath bomb and bubbles?"  
yoongi looked up to his dom and nodded. jin laughed sweetly and kissed his hand.

"c-can w-we cuddle to?"

"sure why not?"  
jin got some aloe vera from the cabinet and out some on yoongi's wrists and neck.

"all better kitten, i'll go get us some towel and clothes okay?"

"okay."

1/6  
END


	2. namgi, domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is fluff ( or maybe not ) please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for so many reads on the last chapter, i hope you enjoy this one as well

it had been early morning when namjoon had woken his boyfriend so they could get ready and start the day, though yoongi had never really been a morning person. yoongi preference to stay home and cuddle with his namjoon or teach him how to cook.

"hyung wake up, i have classes today."  
yoongi groaned into his boyfriends chest and only held him tighter than before, making it nearly impossible for namjoon to escape. 

"no, too warm and comfy..."  
namjoon sighed and pried yoongi off him.

"you need to go buy humus baby."  
namjoon reminded him of his grocery shopping he was supposed to do while he got dressed for the day, yoongi barely sitting up on the bed.

"you can eat your tostitos without humus joon..."  
namjoon looked back at him in horror.

"well you can starve and i won't feed you sushi anymore."

"joon! you wouldn't!"

"well hun, just like you don't like my humus, i don't like sushi."  
yoongi hit is head against a nearby pillow he found lying on the floor.

"c'mon baby i can go with you."  
namjoon picked his boyfriend off the floor and carried him into the bathroom to comb his hair.

"joon my hair doesn't need brushing, just a pat is fine."  
yoongi huffed and awkwardly turned away. namjoon gave a small smile to the boy who was sitting a top the sink and planted a kiss on his head followed by a head pat.

"thank you.."  
yoongi pulled his boyfriend into a hug and wrapped his legs around him so he could carry him back to their room. namjoon already knew they weren't going to get anything done today.

"i love you so much."  
namjoon sets yoongi down on the bed and crawls back in with him.

"namjoon.."

"what?"

"would you ever leave me..?"  
namjoon looked at his baby confused he would never in a million years trade anything for his best friend and boyfriend.

"where'd that come from? you know i love you, i'd never do that to you baby. you mean to much to me..."

"i dunno i just feel weird.."  
namjoon kisses his boyfriends head and cuddled him closer.

~~

yoongi had woken up to the sound of namjoons phone ringing only an hour after they had fallen asleep. he read the contact name and didn't recognize it. yoongi took the phone from the night stand and went to the bathroom to pick it up.

"hello?"  
yoongi answered.

"hi hyungie, i was wondering if you could come over tonight? unless your busy, i always have sm to use if you are."  
yoongi's eyes welded up in tears but instead of getting mad at the boy on the other end he was mad at namjoon for lying to him for who knows how long.

"i-i...i'm not namjoon.."

"oh, shit um sorry is he busy right now?"

"i- um yeah...he's asleep..in my bed.."  
yoongi bit his lip to stop the flow of tears and breaking out into a sob but failed terribly.

"oh my fucking god, i-i'm so sorry he really never mentioned anything about a relationship, i would never do that to a person if i knew he was taken."  
yoongi wiped some tears and looked at the phone, the person on the other line wanted to factime. yoongi had cleaned his face with his shirt before picking up. it was a young boy, definitely younger than yoongi. he had beautiful long light brown hair and big eyes that were also filled with tears.

"oh baby, i'm so sorry. and look at you! how could he something to someone so special and precious as you! you're absolutely beautiful."  
the boy on the other line spat compliment after compliment at yoongi.

"t-thank you.."

"how old are you?"

"i'm uh, older than namjoon by two years, i guess he wanted someone younger, well i assume. you look very young, also very p-pretty too, i..i see why he'd want you..instead of his mess of a boyfriend, crying in the bathroom of our shared apartment, talking to the boy who he cheated on me with."  
yoongi sniffled a little and caught himself staring at the pretty boy again on the screen in front of him.

"noo, you don't look like a mess at all! i'm uh jungkook."

"yoongi, or you can call me hyung."  
yoongi heard namjoon open the door from their room.

"oh he just woke u-up.."

"you know what hyung tell him the fuck off, you don't deserve someone like him anyways."  
jungkook huffed and muted himself as he heard namjoon knock on the bathroom door.

"hyung? a-are you crying, come out baby what's wrong?"  
yoongi got up smiled at jungkook and unlocked the door.

"why do you have my phone-"

"o-oh i wasn't d-doing much just.."  
yoongi broke out into more cries, namjoon tried to hold him close but yoongi pushed him away.

"d-don't fucking hold me like i'm still yours, you clearly never wanted me if you've been cheating on me for over a year."  
yoongi wiled his tears to look at his shocked boyfriends face.

"hyung i can-"

"no it's okay, jungkook told me everything. but i'm not mad at him, it's not like you even bothered to tell him about your 'wanted to purpose to you on our anniversary this month' boyfriend right?"  
namjoon looked at yoongi still shocked but this time he ran back to their room, he grabbed a box from under yoongi's side of the bed that he told him not to touch, sure enough their was a engagement band in a pretty blue box. he walked back to yoongi, box in hand. 

"i had no idea."

"yeah you dumb fuck and i'm glad you do now, i'd rather not have engaged a cheater."  
yoongi took the box from him. hanging up the phone on jungkook. he left to the room and began to pack up his stuff. deciding to stay at his best friends house.

~~

"i really thought he was the one you know hyung?"

"i know, it's okay..."  
seokjin, yoongi's best friend had been sitting comforting his friend since 2 hours ago, already gone through 3 tubs of ice cream and 2 bottles of wine.

"i dunno if this is the wine talkin but i lowkey wanna ask jungkook out, he's cute."

"WHAT-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sope is next !


	3. yoonseok, yoongi *attempting* strip teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoseok been busy all week but also unknowingly ignores his husband, yoongi had enough of it and decided to try something new, clearly annoying hoseok was not working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i never expecting so many people to read my book ! tysm <3

"hobi~"

"hoseok-ah"

"husband"

"soulmate~"  
yoongi had been poking at his husband calling him all sorts of names to get his attention, hoseok had been working on a serious slide project for his work meeting two days later.

"what yoongi?"  
hoseok groaned and directed his attention to his attention-deprived husband.

"is that anyway to talk your husband after you've been ignoring me for five days in a row?"  
yoongi pouted and hoseok knew how badly he was hurt by hoseoks antics, but he also knew that he needed to get this done before he did anything else.

"okay i'm sorry, what would you like me to do about it?"

"talk to me you asshole! hug me, give me some sort of attention!"  
yoongi threw himself atop of hoseok, grabbing his cheeks and peppering kisses on them.

"just five minutes and i'll come to bed and we can watch a movie okay?"  
yoongi excitingly got up and nodded running across the house to their shared bedroom to wait for hoseok.

"i'll give him 3 extra minutes"  
5 minutes pasted but yoongi knew how important this was to him so he didn't say anything yet.

~~

an hour had passed and yoongi just decided to watch the movie by himself. once it was over he creeped into the living room and hoseok was still working. so instead yoongi had something else planned. after getting everything ready yoongi walked into the dim lighted living room, the brightest source of light coming from hoseoks laptop.

"hobi..."

"yeah baby?"  
hoseok didn't even look up from the screen so yoongi instead forced his face to look at him. he pushed hoseoks chair farther away from the computer and he was about to protest before yoongi covered his mouth with his hand and sat on his lap.

"i miss you.."  
yoongi removed his hand and began slowly rolling the robe he had put on, down his shoulder, stopping half way.

"why'd you stop, don't want me to see what you're hiding under here? hm, hyung?"  
hoseok was about to untie the bow done in the front of the robe but yoongi smacked his hand away.

"no touching, you don't deserve it."  
hoseok smirked at his baby trying to be dominant, but nonetheless let him continue. yoongi laid his hands on hoseoks shoulders, pulling on some tiny piece of hairs that stopped at the back of his neck, as yoongi rolled his hips the robes began to fall off of his body. underneath was a silk lingerie coming in two piece, a top and a bottom. just the right shade of a dusty light pink, a beautiful color that blended even more beautifully with his soft milky skin. hoseok rested his hands on yoongi's waist, squishing at his thighs every now and then.

"all these years and you still know how to catch my attention, min yoongi you are one amazing man. and i'd marry you again even if it's the last thing i ever do"  
hoseok lightly sucked on yoongi's skin while he rutted against his thigh at an even and slow pace.

"don't get so cocky now, you still owe me an apology, min hoseok."  
hoseok looked up at yoongi with pure love in his eyes, their lips meeting once again.

"don't worry baby i will once you get in bed."

"i like that idea.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft yoonkook next, please let me know if you have any suggestions for the next chapters, i already have one for nsfw yoonmin but a soft one also would be appreciated!


	4. yoonkook, cockwarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi cock warming jungkook whenever he needs it because yoongi gets a little antsy sometimes

cockwarming, it wasn't weird or unfamiliar to yoongi or jungkook. yoongi was often stressed these days, his boyfriend wanted to help him out as much as he could so, (by yoongi's suggestion) he began letting yoongi keep him warm. at random times of the day, either when yoongi came home from work or if he was just on his phone, he'd get so frustrated and antsy that he'd just drop to his knees in front of jungkook and stuff his dick in his mouth. jungkook didn't mind much since he knew it helped yoongi, and he got to come more often too. 

"how was work today hyun-"  
yoongi sighed and dropped his keys on the kitchen counter, walked over to jungkook and pulling down his pants, after dropping to his knees he stuffed his mouth with jungkook's dick.

"that bad huh?"  
jungkook softly ran his fingers through yoongi's hair twirling one of the longer locks around his finger.

"mhm"  
yoongi mumbled and jungkook squirmed at the vibrations of his throat but soon went back to watching tv. half an hour later yoongi grabbed jungkook's dick out of his mouth and kissed the head, putting it back into jungkook pants since he already came in yoongi's mouth. 

"so what happened?"  
jungkook questioned when yoongi came back from changing his clothes.

"nothing much, just some intern pissing me off, he's kind of like you."

"cute and unable to keep their eyes off you?"  
yoongi glared at jungkook and rolled his eyes.

"no, annoying and out of line sometimes."

"you love me."  
jungkook kissed yoongi's collarbone

~~

later that night yoongi had been in an even rougher mood, his boss had just extended his work shift so needed to leave earlier and jungkook had his exams coming up so he could graduate.

"jungkook-ah, come here i need you."

"can you come here hyung? i need to finish this paper."  
yoongi whined but ended up walking to the living room.

"what's wrong?"  
jungkook pulled his boyfriend down to where we was sitting on the couch and doing his work.

"i um..c-can i..?"  
yoongi didn't normal ask to cockwarm while jungkook was working on homework because he thought he was a bother even though jungkook told him so many times that he's quiet and doesn't normally say anything and that helped him concentrate.

"come on yoongi, you shouldn't have to ask anymore."  
jungkook undid his pants and slipped off his boxers, yoongi doing the same. yoongi let himself sit on jungkook's lap and fall down on his cock.

"better?"  
yoongi had to relax himself to properly feel good, and once he did he nodded.

"thank you."

"i love you to much to say no."  
yoongi sat in jungkook's arms, jungkook teasing him every now and then by bucking his hips up to have his cock reach yoongi's prostate.

"ah..j-jungkook stop doing that!"  
jungkook smirked and quickened his pace, yoongi was a moaning mess and couldn't help but come all over the desk in front of him.

"shit jungkook i-i'm sorry."  
yoongi looked at one of the papers on the desk and it was completely soaked in yoongi's cum. 

"don't worry baby, it was just a copy."  
jungkook laughed and crumbled up the paper and threw it away.


	5. not a chapter but please read

hello! this isn't a chapter but i just wanted to ask if you would read an AU based off of my namgi one-shot i made? i think it would make a good au, you know, namjoon cheating on yoongi and yoongi going with the boy he cheated with. i like the idea, please let me know if you'd read something like that, tysm ! also yoonmin is next :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoonmin next btw !!


	6. yoonmin, whiny yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi is usually quiet and shy, even his boyfriend doesn't expect him to be so loud when the two are alone, but when someone unexpected listens closer....

"hhh-ahh jimin-ah!" yoongi cried out as jimin repeatedly slapped his ass making it jiggle.

"what's that kitten? couldn't hear you over all your whining."  
jimin smirked and pulled yoongi's hair. this was a normal occasion, yoongi under jimin whining and squirming at his touch. yoongi isn't normal very loud, on any other day he'd usually be somewhere in his own world minding his own business without a word. when jimin came home, it was a different story. the second he'd enter yoongi would run to him and cling to him while jimin showered his baby in kisses. he would giggle and laugh until jimin stopped. 

~~

"hyung?"   
jimin called out to the boy wrapped in his arms, throat worn out from screaming all night and sore everywhere, 

"yeah?"

"why are you so quiet when we're with others but energetic around me?"   
yoongi got embarrassed to tell him the truth but he knew jimin would be hurt if he didn't answer it truthfully. 

"well to be honest, it's because i like you. i like talking to you, and when i talk to you i like how you listen..." 

"what about during sex?" 

"oh that's just because it's amazing."   
yoongi giggled and cuddled closer to his boyfriend. 

~~ 

it was a late night and everyone was drunk. yoongi and jimin had gone out with a couple of friends and jimin, jin, and jungkook were the only ones who hadn't had a drink (because they had to drive the rest home) even drunk yoongi was quiet, he was passed out in jimins arms with his headphones on. 

"mhh, jimin-ah..?"  
yoongi woke up and looked around for his boyfriend, the rest of the boys reassuring him he was in the bathroom and didn't leave. when jimin came back yoongi pulled him back down to his seat and looked at him with a smirk. 

"m bored jiminn"   
yoongi complained and pointed over to the upstairs bathrooms, jimin had the same idea. 

"hey i'm gonna take yoongi to the bathroom." 

"alright have fun fucking or whatever."   
jin shooed them away, not looking up from his phone. jimin rolled his eyes and led yoongi upstairs. 

"you alright kitten?"  
the entered the empty bathroom and got into a stall, jimin quickly discarding yoongi's large sweater to suck on his skin. 

"ahh, jimin- mhh"   
yoongi whined, and jimin bit down. 

"ow! what??"  
jimin put a finger over yoongi's mouth as he undid his pants. yoongi frowning that he couldn't whine as much. they already had enough complaints from their neighbors. 

~~

"hey hyungs, im gonna drive jin, hoseok, and namjoon hyung back-"   
jungkook walked into the bathroom and heard loud pitched whining from the first stall. 

"wow jimin hyungs loud.."   
jungkook whispered to himself. 

"ah! jimin-ah!"   
jungkook recollected himself, did he really just hear his quiet hyungs high pitched scream? jungkook walked up to the stall and knocked on the door. all the noise stopped and yoongi quickly got himself and jimin dressed. he walked out of the stall, face complete red, ignoring jungkook's existence. washing his hands and thighs yoongi waited for jimin to get out, sparing glances at jungkook every so often. 

"i um..i-i didn't know you were so loud during s-" 

"shut up." 

"r-right.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi i might keep this work opened so i can add some one shots every now and then after i have finished each member, but i will be working on that yoonkook book ;)


	7. taegi, marriage fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about to be married, yoongi and taehyung, have been planning their wedding for almost a year, yoongi's stresses about it the most and just needs some calming down.

"ah shit." yoongi thought to himself as him and his fiancée woke up after sleeping on the kitchen table surrounded by venues and various names of people again, glancing over at the clock that read 7:54 am. 

"t-taehyung-ah! get up you're gonna be late for work."   
yoongi quickly shot up and ran to the kitchen to make him coffee and breakfast. 

~~ 

after taehyung left yoongi was left in the empty house, it was quiet and yoongi liked it but not as much as he liked having taehyung around to help with the wedding plans and whenever he did it was over the phone or late at night. yoongi sighed but finished his cup of tea and got himself off the couch, they still hadn't found a big enough venue for the ceremony and party after. he seriously needed to find one. 

"oh this ones nice."   
it was a nice white, empty, and rather spacious, enough to fit both of their families. yoongi dialed taehyung's number and waited for him to pick up. 

"hey hyung what's wrong?" 

"mh, i just found this venue it think it's really nice and it's a good price."

"that's great! do they have reservations for the day we picked?"   
yoongi serched through the reservation log. they had one for the day after. 

"n-no..but i really like it.." 

"but hyung we set it for the day of our anniversary remember?" 

"tae, but i really like this one..they have the day after?" 

"hun, you and i both know that's not going to work." 

"yeah okay, bye."   
yoongi hung up and phone and sighed, he knew taehyung wouldn't be happy with the next day so he just clicked off the site and back to serching. he got a notification a few hours later that he had a package. 

"i didn't order anything though?"  
yoongi got up from his seat and stretched, taehyung would be home in a few minutes and that was always good. when he opened the door it was a package from a bridal company, sure he had been looking at sites for a dress but his parents didn't want their son wearing a dress to his wedding so he kept that thought in the back of his mind and didn't think about it until now. 

"i mean..it won't hurt to look at it.."   
yoongi picked up the box and walked over to his room. he opened the box and there was two dresses. 

"this must've costed a fortune.."  
yoongi took out the first dress and almost cried, this was one of the dresses he tried on when he went to a shop with taehyung. he took it out of the wrapping and tried it on, it was a perfect fit. he was just as he remembered it, big fluffy and a lot of layers. with a lace bodice filled with little pearls and flowers. 

"i uh, didn't know if it would fit you right.."   
yoongi spun around and saw taehyung standing in the doorway. 

"tae.."   
yoongi was on the verge of tears and ran to taehyung. hugging him he finally let his tears go. 

"thank you, thank you so much i love you."  
yoongi hugged him tighter and taehyung chuckled. 

"hun you're gonna get tears all over your pretty white dress."   
yoongi sniffled but suddenly realized something and turned sad. 

"what's wrong you don't like them? i can return them and get you a different one, ah i knew i should've gotten the one with the trail-" 

"n-no tae it's..it's perfect but i didn't tell you that my parents didn't want me...their son, wearing a dress."

"and? it's your wedding, they had theirs years ago. this is for you hun, not them remember that."  
taehyung kisses his forehead. 

"so did my bride try on his other dress?"  
taehyung dragged yoongi back into the room, making sure he didn't trip on the dress. yoongi looked back into the box and saw a moss green dress, this one was slimmer but still flowy. the theme had been a nature setting, they went with a moss green color

(this kind of green https://www.eggradients.com/color/moss-green )

"thank you, i found a venue by the way."  
yoongi's eyes sparkled at the photo taehyung showed him, it was a meadow in the middle of a forrest.

"aw taehyung."  
yoongi smiled at him.

"what's the fun of having a wedding indoors?"

"you don't get rained on."  
yoongi giggled.

"well the sooner it rains the sooner i can take my husband home and tell him how much i love him."  
taehyung laughter died and he had looked like he fell in love all over again. yoongi slipped the shoulders of the dress on him and gave taehyung a twirl. tae asked yoongi to put back on the wedding dress and grabbed yoongi by the arm and led him back into the living room. yoongi sat on the couch and already knew what tae was up to, he did this often at random times of the day when he was at home. sometimes during dinner or just in bed. he walked over to taehyung and pointed at the vinyl next taehyung, it was the third song on the backside of the vinyl, yoongi wanted to play, it was the first song they danced to when taehyung brought yoongi over for wine.

"this one?"

"mhm."  
yoongi nodded. taehyung turned on his record player and led yoongi to the center of the living room. pulling him closer, both new the steps like the palm of their hands. it had been so long ago when they met, taehyung was a freshman in high school and yoongi was a junior, they didn't really talk until yoongi's graduation where he said that he loved yoongi and kissed him goodbye. only to follow yoongi when he graduated to the same college. they had been dating since then and never left each other, every little argument they had and yoongi would run out of the house and end up getting a cold from the harsh weather and would come back home and they'd make up after yoongi got better.

yoongi's phone so rudely interrupted and taehyung went to turn down the record player.

"hello?"  
yoongi asked in a bored tone, it was his mom, she wanted to facetime.

"is that anyway to talk to your mother? anyway me and your father will be in seoul two days before the wedding, we're going to stay with you and taehyung."

"wait wha-"  
yoongi's mom hung up in him.

"m-my parents are staying too...they told me this morning.."  
taehyung spoke up and they just both stared at each other.

"fuck."  
they both said together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading! i'm going to start on my new book and might be updating chapters regularly, i might make a day or two just for posting new chapters but i'm not sure. i will leave this work open so if you have any suggestions for a one shot ( it doesn't have to be bottom yoongi! but i won't do top yoongi, sorry :(. ) just ask me in the comments! thank you


	8. sope, breakup sex

"hey hobi you called?"  
yoongi walks into the younger apartment, excited to see him.

"we need to talk yoongi.."  
he had sensed the seriousness in his voice and stood closer next to him.

"go on...."  
yoongi stared at him in confusion.

"i don't think we can stay together yoongi."  
tears wilded in yoongi's eyes hearing the words come out of hoseok.

"w-what...?"

"this isn't working yoongi, the whole point of a relationship is to help each other grow. i just feel like i'm suffocating yoongi. it's not you, you're an amazing person but we need to go our separate ways."  
hoseok explained, the floor had suddenly got cold and yoongi didn't notice how harsh we was breathing until hoseok got closer to him.

"c-can i ask you one more thing? before it's over.."

"what yoongi."

"can we have sex?  
yoongi formed a fist on hoseok shirt and cried into his chest.

"i dont..i don't wanna hurt you."

"j-just one last time before you leave, that's all i want hobi. i want your hands all over me, i want to be your special person just for tonight, the last thing i'll ever ask of you."  
yoongi looked at hoseok with pleading eyes, fat tears falling from his waterline.

"alright, how do you want it."

"slow, but a little rough if that's okay.."

"it's fine yoongi."  
yoongi was quick to connect his lips with hoseok right after he agreed.

~~

"h-hobi."  
yoongi sobbed, holding onto hoseok as close as he could get him.

"y-you can't leave, ah- you have to stay p-please i need you."  
yoongi cried sad tears and couldn't hold them back, with hoseok slowly going in and out of him, leaving hickeys on his neck and kissing every corner of his body.

"i have to yoongi."  
hoseok replied.

yoongi didn't even have the strength to get himself hard, he was just laying there with hoseok slowly going in and out of him, no emotion, no love.

"i'll miss you."  
hoseok whispered in his ear as he came.

~~

it was 2 am. an our after hoseok came and left. yoongi laid on the cold bed naked and alone. hoseok was really gone, yoongi still trying to find a way to cope.


	9. taegimin, prince yoongi, knight jimin, right hand taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a 3 way ship so if you don't like this you may gladly skip over it <33

"yoongi! yoongi!"  
taehyung called out through the echoing halls of the olders palace. the boy was suddenly pulled into a random door that so happened to be yoongi's room.

"hi handsome."  
yoongi giggled at the nickname and pulled his boyfriend closer.

"hi taehyungie, i'm gonna talk to my dad today alright?"  
yoongi held him closer and cupped his cheeks.

"alright, i hope all goes well my little prince."  
taehyung kissed the bridge of his nose but their little moment was quickly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"bathroom tae."  
yoongi quickly pointed to the door for tae to hide in.

"come in!"  
the door swung open and tae watched from the keyhole of the bathroom.

"father i wanted to talk to you about something important."

"only if i get to tell you what i wanted to say first."  
yoongi groaned but knew his dad was a forgetful person so let him start first.

"we found a nearby kingdom that i think will be good to have an alliance with, the princess and you will have an arranged marriage on the 24th of this month."  
yoongi sighed in disappointment, since a young age he had kept it from his father that he didn't like women.

"i don't know, what if i don't like her?"

"she's perfect son! i promise she'll help guide you in leading this and her kingdom."  
his father said gleefully, he stepped out of the room without another word. not even letting yoongi tell him another word.

"you can come out tae.."  
yoongi mumbled and taehyung came rushing out to give him a hug.

"oh my little prince, its okay."  
taehyung pressed a kiss to yoongi's head and squeezed him harder.

"want me to get minie? he can always make sure something gets it's you're stomach."  
yoongi's cries muffled into sniffling at hearing the name of his other boyfriend, jimin.

"mhm."  
yoongi nodded and taehyung peeked his head out from the door to look for the guard.

"jimin!"  
taehyung spotted him from across the hall, jimin looking around for someone to take his position as he ran towards yoongi's door.

"hey tae, what's wrong yoongi?"  
jimin quickly pressed a soft kiss in taehyungs cheek before going to check on yoongi.

"m hungry.."  
yoongi mumbled from inside his hands that were currently stuck to covering his face.

"oh yoongi, i'll have someone get you something yeah?"  
jimin bent down infront of him and pecked his lips. yoongi nodded and blushed looking up and both of his boyfriends.

"j-jimin you should go back to you're place before my dad sees his knight in chief with his son."  
yoongi giggled softly.

"i think you're forgetting your father also assigned me to watch over you whenever i find necessary, right baby?"  
jimin looked over to tae for an answer and he nodded.

"see? i can spend as much time here as i want."

"and me too!"  
tae was yoongi's servant but since the start he never had treated tae less than him, always equal and sometimes he even looked up to him, their relationship had bloomed naturally since tae was always with yoongi. though they were dating they had frequently talked about jimin being in their relationship also. jimin obviously saying yes since he had a hint for both boys since a long time before.

"jimin time to head outside!"  
another soldier called from outside the room.

"i'll be there in a minute!"  
as soon as he heard footsteps walk away from the room jimin kissed both his boyfriends and hugged them.

"aw my boys, i love you both. tae make sure someone gets yoongi something to eat please?"

"of course!"  
with that jimin had left.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, tell me if you would like more bottom yoongi !


End file.
